Hiccup's Secret
by Angel Talon
Summary: AU The story goes, Hiccup finds dragon, he hides dragon. He and dragon save everyone. But what if Toothless wasn't the only secret Hiccup kept? What if Hiccup has a disability that should of made it so everything he did was impossible? What if he thought everyone knows about it? If you thought Hiccup was amazing before, think again!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing, this came to me in an awesome dream so I'm writing it. Basically Hiccup is hiding not one, but two secrets. Catlovingmermaid says it is amazing what he can do with his one secret. Please leave reviews! R&R!**

Chapter One: Meet Hiccup

This is Berk. It's twelve days North of Hopeless and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly in the Meridian of Misery. It smells strongly of pine with a hint of fresh fish. We have fishing, hunting, and I have been told that the view of our sunsets is charming. All I can tell you about our sunsets is that in winter they are terrible, but in summer they are great. Especially after a long day in the forge. Our village is old but everyone of the buildings is sturdy and feels new. That's because they are. My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and this is the story of how I accidently kept two secrets from my tribe.

It all started one night, I was sleeping on my bed when a loud roar woke me up. Sitting up, I listened and sniffed the air. It only took me two seconds to decide that I'm smelling dragon fire and hearing, once again, a raid is happening. You see, while some places for pests have mice or mosquitoes, we have raiding dragons. Figuring I will be needed to help man the forge, I walked to where my wardrobe is kept and quickly changed out of my night shirt and into my favorite shirt. It is soft and doesn't scratch my arms at all. Pulling on my trousers and boots, I grabbed my warm vest as I attempted to head out the door. Attempted because the same instant I opened the door, I heard a large dragon land in front of it. Quickly, I slammed the door shut just when the dragon, Monstrous Nightmare by the sound of things, breathed fire at it. Once I heard it leave, I pulled open the door and quickly left.

Skillfully dodging any fights I can hear, I didn't noticed the flying Viking until I was pinned under a heavy weight. By the smell of things it was one of my neighbors, question is which one? The Viking on top of me letted out a fierce scream, "Arrrggghhhh! Mornin'!" At that note he got off me and went his merry way. Scrambling back to my feet, I started heading to the forge feeling glad that I don't need to count my steps to get there.

I ran past Hoark the Haggard, recognizing his battle cry. Which had to change as I ran past, "What are you doin' out!?" Great, now everyone knows I'm out and is going to try to stop me.

I heard the heavy footfalls of Burnthair the Broad right behind me, shouting, "Get inside!" Inside where? Unless I misstepped somewhere, I'm in the middle of the square with no none burning buildings near me.

I heard Phelgma the Fierce shout to my right, "Get back inside!" I can't get back if I never went inside, also, by the smell of things the buildings you want me to go into are on fire. I quickly evaded the Vikings and made my way towards the forge. I was about to enter in it when some one grabbed me from behind. I recognized the pine scented, rough hands hoisting me up. It was my dad, Stoic Haddock the Vast, chief of the tribe.

"Hiccup!? What is he doing out again!?" Thanks Dad, just trying to stay alive since you know our house is on fire. "What are you doing out!? Get inside!"

With that said, Dad thrust me towards the forge. Well, at least he wants me to get to work. Walking in to the forge, I bent down and felt for anything on the floor that I could trip on if I'm not careful. Picking up Gobber's mess, I dumped the half finished projects on the counter. You'd think for having a blind apprentice he will be better organized. Oh yea! Did I forget to mention that I'm blind? And it was Dad's idea to make me Gobber's apprentice. Luckily Gobber believes in learning on the job, so I basically taught myself how to work around my disability in the forge. Tying my apron on, I walked over to Gobber.

"Ah! Nice of you to join the party, I thought you'd been carried off." Gobber's voice called from the pick up window.

I grinned as I strike a bodybuilder pose, "Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

Gobber laughed, "They need toothpicks, don't they?" Yea, I'm not just blind, I'm apparently small for my age. An explosion across the street caught my attention. Quickly I made my way towards the pick up window and leaned out of it. I could hear hurried footsteps towards the fire. The first one is loud and cocky, my cousin Snotlout's steps. Next is soft unsure steps that belong to Fishlegs, followed by chaotic steps of the ever fighting twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. The last set of footsteps belongs to Astrid. Her steps are always soft and confident. Astrid has the highest self esteem out of everyone on Berk.

Lost in my thoughts, I barely registered the thumping noise behind me of Gobber limping up to where I was. Gobber limps because he is missing a leg. The story of how he lost it changes each time he tells it. Suddenly, I felt one calloused hand and one metal hook grab me from behind. "Ah, come on! Let me out please. I need to make my mark!" I protested.

Gobber snorted at me, "Oh, you've made plenty of marks. All in the wrong places." He's got a point there. Even though I can't see, my tribe has done nothing to help make life easier. Because of this, I got a lot of scars trying to figure out how to navigate the village alone. And that's not including any of my fighting a dragon attempts.

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date!" I pleaded to basically deaf ears.

"Please, Hiccup. You can't lift a hammer, swing an axe, or even throw one of these!" Gobber spoke firmly. There was a soft whistling sound followed by a Gronkles yelp, and then a loud crashing sound. Which means the 'these' Gobber speaks of is a bola. I love Gobber, I really do. He is like a second father to me. I just wish he stops forgetting my blindness every five minutes.

"Okay fine, but…" I spoke slowly as I backed up to my latest creation, ignoring Gobber's groan over the but, "… this will throw it for me." I then opened up my creation, only for the Mangler to backfire. The bola I loaded into it flew forward suddenly hitting by the sounds of things, Mr. Hofferson in the head.

Gobber spoke up, his voice firm and threatening, "See, now this right here is what I'm talking about…"

I interrupted him in a feeble attempt to defend myself, "Mild calibration issue."

Of course Gobber ignored me, "Hiccup, if you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all… this."

I frowned, "Gobber? Are you pointing or what?"

Apparently Gobber took that as I understood what 'this' is. See? Five minutes and he forgets about my blindness. "Yes! That's it!"

Deciding not to face plant, I resorted to my sarcasm, "Ohhhh….." "Ohhhh, yes." Did Gobber just mocked me? "You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much raw…." I quickly gestured to myself, "Vikingness contained? There will be consequences!"

Gobber snorted as he pulled something from a pile, "I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Okay, he pulled out a sword, which by the whistling sound he just thrown at me! Why can't he remember my blindness!? Scrambling, I caught the flying weapon before it could impale me. I then took it over to the grind stone to sharpen.

You see, here, dragon killing is everything. There are many different types of dragons. I heard Deadly Nadders have sharp quills they can throw at you if you aren't careful. Claiming one of them will get me at least noticed. Gronkles can shot lava out of their mouths and I heard that they look like flying boulders, maybe one can get me a girlfriend? I heard Zipplebacks have two heads, I think that would be twice the status. And then there's the Monstrous Nightmares. They have a nasty habit of catching themselves on fire. Only the best, like my Dad, go after those.

My favorite dragon is the Night Fury. It never steals food, never shows itself, and never misses. NO one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm gonna be the first. I was finishing up sharpening the sword when Gobber spoke up from the doorway,

"Man the fort, Hiccup! They need me out there!... Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean." Oh! You mean be a good little blind Viking and not run off to help fight? Yea, not gonna happen. I listened to Gobber's weird battle cry as he charged into the fray. Once I couldn't hear him anymore, I grabbed my invention and charged outside pushing it.

"Hiccup, where are you going!?" the voice belonging to Ms. Ingerman shouted suddenly.

Mr. Thorston's voice spoke up next, "Come back here!" He was probably yelling at a dragon, or he was yelling at me. I decided to take the safe route.

"I know! Be right back!" I called out the half lie. I'll be back, after I nearly get myself killed. Once I was out of the town, and the fighting, I slowed down to a leisurely walk, and went up a step hill. Once at the top I setted up my bola thrower. Now, for something to shoot. I didn't wait long before a loud explosion to my left alerted me to a dragon's presence. By the sounds of things, a night fury! Excited, I pointed my weapon in the direction the explosion came from and pulled the trigger. I listened to a loud whack followed by a pained screech.

Feeling elated I threw my arms in the air and shouted, "Oh, I hit it! Yes, I hit it! Did anybody see that?" Smelling burnt fish behind me and turned around. Hot air blew into my face confirming that a Monstrous Nightmare was standing right there. "Except for you." I then did a very manly thing, I turned and run down the hill while screaming my head off.

Listening to the dragon chasing me, I heard it gathering gas into it's throat. That means if I don't dodge, I'm gonna be roasted alive. Not wanting that, I dodged what could have been a fatal blow. Now, where am I? Using my mental map, I figured I was near one of the light poles. Good, I can hide behind it. Diving behind the pole that feels like a giant wooden stick… which dragons catch on fire all the time… I need to rethink my life.

I turned to my left and intently listened for the monstrous nightmare. Not hearing anything, I turned to my right only to get a strong whiff of burnt fish. I thought I was a goner when a mountain of moving flesh knocked me to the ground behind him. The dragon made a weird coughing sound. Mmm, maybe dragons get sick too!

""You're all out." Dad's voice spoke in front of me. Okay, so Dad pushed me. I then listened to the sound of a hammer rapidly hitting a dragon's face. After ten hits, the dragon retreated, in time for the torch to fall down and roll away.

Knowing everyone was now staring at me, I did the most logical thing. "Okay, but I hit a Night Fury." And, I felt Dad starting to drag me away, "It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I actually hit it. You guys were busy and I obvisly had a clear shot. It sounded like it went down by Raven's Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it…"

Of course Dad had to cut me off, " STOP! Just stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed."

I frowned at his usage of the word 'see'. "Um, Dad? But why did you asked if I can _see _you have bigger problems?"

"This isn't a joke, Hiccup. Why can't you just follow the simplest orders?" Dad demanded. Well, that didn't answer my question. Then again Dad is like Gobber, always forgetting that I'm blind.

"I can't stop myself. I hear a dragon and I have to just… kill it, ya know? It's who I am, Dad." I answered his question. It's probably not the answer the he wants, but it will work.

Dad sighed really loudly, "You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them." Okay, I know I'm blind and small, but that doesn't mean I can't help fight the dragons! "Get back to the house. Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

Okay, so you a blaming me, your blind son, for the mess the dragons made? How is it my fault! Dragons been raiding us long before you were born! Also, if memory serves correctly, our house burned down during the raid… I heard Gobber limp up towards me. Sighing, I started the journey home. We were walking past the main water well when,

"Quite the performance." Uh, we just walked past Tuffnut by the sound of things. "I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!" and my idiot cousin, how did that help?

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying so…" I trailed off of my sarcastic comeback when I heard Astrid's footsteps. I quickly hurried up the hill that used to hold my home. I turned to face Gobber sadly, "I really did hit one."

"Sure, Hiccup." Did Gobber just used sarcasm!? I can't believe he doesn't believe me! "He never listens…" I added only for Gobber to interrupt, "Well, it runs in the family." Wait what? Uh, I'll check that later, "And when he does, it's always with this… disappointed growl. Like someone skimped the meat on his sandwich." I then started doing my best imitation of Dad, "Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms and extra gut and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone."

Gobber sighed, before saying, "You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside he can't stand." Wait, Dad the best dragon fighter doesn't want me, his son, to fight dragons? Why, it's not like I can't predict when they are going to try to flame me, because I can. Another thing to go back on.

"Thank you, for summing that up" I sarcastically replied back. Gobber spoke firmly, "Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

I sighed loudly, so I'm not a Viking? And my attempts to be one is driving Dad up the wall? Okay, new question, what am I? "I just want to be one of you guys." To prove that one's disability doesn't define them. I then headed straight into the house only to run out the backdoor. I need to prove to Dad that I am a Viking and not whatever he thinks I am. And I know just the dragon to help. Or should I say Night Fury?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hiya! Okay, I have a couple reviews to comment on…**

**Pony1997(love your name): Hiccup was born blind. Gothi just some how forgot to mentioned it and by now forgotten completely.**

**ArtyRave27: Umm, goes to Google translate… Okay glad you enjoyed first chap, I only know a few words in Spanish and that's how far my language goes beyond English… and I remember a friend of Skyla's mentioned there are two different Spanish's soo, if I'm misinterpreting anything let me know ;)**

**Okay! R&R and let's get this show on the road! (P.s. My response to reviews will be as nice as the reviews. Also please no swearing!)**

How To Survive Dragons Without Sight 101

I've been in the woods all morning! And still haven't felt or heard the night fury. Knowing my luck, it fell into a pond or lake and drowned. Angrily, I stopped next a pine scrawny pine tree. I know it is scrawny because when I was six I could wrap my arms completely around it. Actually, I still can. Growling a spoke to no one, "Ugh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No not me. I manage to lose an entire dragon. Grant it, I can't see and am trying to feel it." Reaching out, I slapped a low hanging branch, causing it spring forward and hit me back. Uh, it felt lower than last time I came through here… and trees don't shrink. Figuring I might've found my first clue, I reached out and felt the tree.

It was snapped clean in half. Excited, I crouched down and felt the ground. The earth had been ripped open by a fast moving force. Looks like I need to re-memorize this place if I don't want to fall or get turn around. Following the trail of debris, I was startled when I felt something warm, smooth, and scaly against my palms. Elated, I ran my hands over the still dragon. "Oh wow. I did it. I did it! This fixes everything!" I stood up and placed a foot on top the night fury, trying to ignore how it feels smaller than I expected, "Yes! I have brought down this hopefully mighty beast!"

Just then the dragon moved suddenly. Startled, I yelped. Right, dead things are cold not warm. I pulled the knife that Dad had the brilliant idea of giving me out and pointed the blade in the direction of the dragon's labored breathing. "I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I AM A VIKING!" My conversation with Gobber came crashing back though. I'm not a Viking, I'm something else but what? Dad says I can't fight dragons, if what I am isn't a fighter, then what? Sighing, I knelt down and muttered under my breath, "I did this." And started to feel for the ropes. Finding them, I used my knife to cut them lose. Only at the end I felt blood and something fell into my hand, "Hey, I accidently cut whatever this is off, is it important?"

Within seconds of asking my question, the night fury grabbed me and quickly pinned me to my favorite boulder. Scared, I briefly wondered if it was going to kill me. Probably with it's teeth and claws since I can't hear it building gas. Do Night furies build gas? Just then the dragon roared in my face before noisily flapping away. I could hear it crash into some trees. Weird, I hope that wasn't my doing. Shakily, I got up and took a couple steps before passing out.

…

Arriving at my house, I listened carefully for Dad. I can hear someone sitting by the fireplace, stirring the coals, most likely him. Holding my breath, I pushed the door open and started to sneak towards the stairs, carefully counting my steps so I don't trip on any furniture. Arriving at the bottom step, I thought I was in the clear and tried to climb the stairs. Stress on tried. Dad must have sonic hearing to because, "Hiccup."

Startled, I turned to face where Dad's voice came from. "Dad, uh… I uh… I have to talk to you, Dad"

I heard the chair squeak loudly as Dad moved suddenly, "I need to speak with you too, son." I raised my eyebrow at that. What will Dad ever need to speak with me about? Taking a deep breathe I quickly said, "I've decided I don't want to fight dragons." "I think it's time you learn to fight dragons."

I blinked, we never spoke in uniform before and I don't know what Dad said. "What?" And we speak at the same time again. This is just creepy. Dad broke the sudden silence, "You go first."

Wanting to know what Dad was going to say, I told him, "No, you go first."

"Alright. You get your wish. Dragon training. You start in the morning." Dad said in his no argument voice. Which means there will be an argument.

"Oh man, I should've gone first." I quickly scrambled, "uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know we have a surplus of dragon fighting Vikings, but do we have enough bread making Vikings or small home repair Vikings…"

Dad interupted me right then, "You'll need this." What feels like a way to big axe with little to know balance was trusted into my hands. Panicking even more, I said, "I don't want to fight dragons."

Dad made a confused noise in the back of his throat, "Come on. Yes, you do." I sighed out of frustration, "Rephrase. Dad, I can't kill dragons." Dad shot back, "But you will kill dragons." I nearly growled, "No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't." Dad completely ignored me and continued, "It's time Hiccup."

My turn to interrupt, "Can you not hear me?" Dad raised his voice, "This is serious son! When you carry this axe…" Oh, it is an axe. "you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us, talk like us, and think like us. No more of… this."

I frowned, "Did you just pointed to all of me or what…?"

"Deal?" Dad asked suddenly, forgetting that I'm blind once again. I spoke up, "This conversation is feeling very one sided." Dad let out a low growl, "Deal!?" Realizing I'm in a no win argument, I sighed, "Deal." I listened as Dad head out the door right then, "Good. Train hard. I'll be back, probably." I sighed after him. He's leaving right when I'd need him the most, again. "And I'll be here, maybe." If I'm blind and Dad's deaf, what was Mom like?

….

The next day I slowly made my way to the arena. I only been there twice before so I had to go slow so not to trip or get lost. I arrived just in time to hear Gobber shout, "Welcome to dragon training!" And the grinding sound of gears moving something heavy off the ground. Quietly, I slipped into the arena and was immediately on high alert, not knowing where anything is.

Just then I heard Astrid talking, "No turning back." Why? Did Gobber locked us in? Wouldn't put it past him. Tuffnut spoke up next, "I hope I get some serious burns." Wait what? I heard Ruff next to him, "I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." I'm surrounded by idiots.

Astrid spoke up again, hey Snotlout isn't here! Nether is Fishlegs, but still! "Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Really? Her too? Pain is, well, pain! I spoke up sarcastically, "Yea, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it."

I heard five collective groans… wait. Snotlout is here! Well, samething with Fishlegs so it can't be to bad… "Oh great. Who let him in?" Tuffnut asked. My dad, the chief… Gobber spoke up before any thing nasty can happen, "Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing their first dragon in front of the entire village." Okay, I won't win, no problem.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so does that disqualify him or…" And Snotlout speaks! I think his goal in life is to get on my nerves sometimes. Doesn't help that I can hear the others laughing. "Can I transfer to the class with the cool Vikings?" Tuffnut spoke up suddenly. I was about to remind him that there is only one class when I felt a thick arm sling around my shoulders. Recognizing the arm as Gobber, I let him led me away thinking that he remembered my situation and was quickly giving me a tour so I won't trip.

"Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target. They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking like teens instead." Or Gobber wants to practice his pep talks that he is lousy at. Mmm, maybe that's why the dragon didn't kill me. I'm too insane for his taste.

After that lousy speech, Gobber stuck me right next to an hypervenating Fishlegs. At least he is excited. Gobber addresses us, "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight. The Deadly Nadder…." Fishlegs squalled suddenly, "Speed eight, armor sixteen." "The Hideous Zippleback…" "Plus eleven stealth, times two." "The Monstrous Nightmare…" "Firepower fifteen." "The Terrible Terror…" "Attack eight, venom twelve." Gobber yelled suddenly, "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP THAT!?"

The sudden shout hurted my sensitive ears, so I quickly covered them, wincing. When I deemed it safe to remove my hands, I heard Gobber opening a gate. Right, he likes to learn on the job… "Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?" Snotlout yelped next to me.

Gobber answered his usual way, "I believe in learning on the job." Yep, called it. Now, what dragon did you released? By the sound of things, a Gronkle. Good, I can easily avoid that. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted, you're dead. Quick, what's the first thing you need?"

I called out as I felt the ground for a shield, "A doctor?" Fishlegs hollered to my left… wasn't he on my right? Everyone but me must have scattered, "Plus five speed?" Mine makes more sense…

"A shield!" Astrid shouted. Way ahead, finding a wooden circle, I prayed it was a shield and not a random wheel and hurried to the wall. If I can keep contact with the wall, I should be in the clear…

"Shields, go!" Gobber barked at us. Uh, nobody seems to notice that I got my shield first… how are wooden shields going to protect us from fire breathing reptiles?

Just then Tuffnut's voice reached my ears, "Get your hands off my shield!" Oh no. Ruffnut's voice followed, "There are like a million shields!" Double oh no. Tuff again, "Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers." They have a death wish! There was a loud banging noise followed by Ruffnut saying, "Oops, now this one has blood on it." This was followed by the sound of a lava blast hitting a shield at top speed, and Gobber yelling at the twins that they are out.

Just then I stubbed my toe against something. Startled, I reached out with my left hand and felt the items. It was a whole collection of barrels. Sweet! I can hide here until this nightmare is over with. Diving behind the obstacle, I listened to the chaos, not liking how I'm having problems following everyone's movement. I can't fight in a large group, it throws me off.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronkle have?" Gobber asked randomly. Snotlout shouted, "Five!" Followed by Fishlegs, "No, six!" Gobber shouted again, "Correct, six. That's one for each of you!" Okay, he does have a good reason. "Fishlegs out." Gobber, please be quite! Everyone be quite so I can figure out where the dragon is!

"Hiccup! Get in there!" Well, that didn't work. Nervously, I moved out of my hiding spot. I can hear Astrid bouncing and Snotlout trying to flirt. Astrid must have moved away, because next thing that I know is that Snotlout is out, and Astrid is standing close enough for me to figure out that she smells like the forest.

"So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" I started. Why do I want conversation! I lose the dragon with noise! "No, just you." Astrid said before disappearing. Wait, was Astrid out too? Did I actually won? My shield went flying and I could hear it roll away. "One shot left!" Gobber shouted once again. Panicking that I dropped my shield, I quickly ran after it. "Hiccup!" I heard Gobber shout right before a five hundred pound dragon slammed into me. Panicking even more, I listened to the gas build up, knowing it will be point blank fire. Last minute, the weight moved and an explosion happened above my head.

"And that's six!" Gobber shouted, sounding a little rattled, "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance, don't you worry." I then listened as Gobber, who I'm presuming is the one that saved me, locked up the Gronkle. "Remember…. A dragon will always, always go for the kill. Meet up in the Great Hall for dinner and to talk about what went wrong today." Yea, I'm more interested in why the Night Fury didn't kill me. Is it because it thought I was to insane, or something else?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ArtyRave27- ****¡Hiccup cortó la aleta, afortunadamente Toothless lo perdona! Todos podemos usar traductores.**

**Pony1997- It was the fin. Hey! He can't see what he is doing this time! Yes, the forbidden friendship scene is going to be the hardest to write in this AU.**

**Kraehenhexe- Thanks! Though, you can't forget what you never knew.**

How to Get Ignored By One's Peers

After dragon training, Which doesn't make sense since the goal is to train the next generation of Vikings, not dragons. It makes more sense to call it Viking training… Where am I? Oh ya! After Dragon training I carefully made my way to the last place I heard the night fury. Once there, I felt the ground for remains of the bola. Finding it, I asked it a question, "So… why didn't you kill me?"

Just then a earsplitting screech and crash came from my far left. Curious, I followed the sound and almost walked of a cliff. Well, I was right about rememorizing the area. Crouching, I was trying to gage how far a jump it is when a sudden whoosh of air followed by a smooth dry paw that is slightly warm pushing me further back. And then just like that it disappeared. Shocked I moved closer to the edge gazing down ward listening carefully. My ears were greeted by the what sounded like a curious warble. Oh! I bet Night Furies are natural curious creatures!

Just then a loud boom came from overhead. That wasn't good. Actually it does smell thickly like rain… I probably should head back before it starts…

I got lost. I never been in these parts of the woods before, so it was easy for me to get a little turned around. By the time I reached The Great Hall it was pouring cats and dogs. Quickly, I slipped inside just in time to hear Gobber ask, "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

Great, getting critique by the ones that bully me all the time. This is going to be fun, said no one. Ruffnut spoke up first, "He showed up." Tuffnut spoke next, "He didn't get eaten."

"He's never where he should be." Astrid finished. Okay might be safer to eat at the table where there is no noise.

I sat at a different table than the teens as Gobber spoke up, "Thank you Astrid." Ah come on! Gobber, you're supposed to be on my side! A loud thud came from the teens table, I hope Snotlout fainted. "You need to live and breathe this stuff. The dragon manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of." Boo, he didn't faint. Stupid book.

Gobber next spoke was fainter as if he was leaving the Hall, "No attacks tonight. Study up." The door opened and closed signaling that Gobber really was just leaving.

Tuffnut spoke up, "Wait, you mean read?" Ruffnut finished for him, "While we're still alive?" I wonder if that is a twin thing?

Snotlout's alive! "Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"

Fishlegs decided to let his presence be known, "Oh! I've read it like, seven times. There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water…" Why is Fishlegs friends with them? Tuffnut interrupts Fishlegs, "Yea, that sounds great. There was a chance I was going to read that…" Ruffnut once again finishes Tuffnut's sentence, "but now…"

Snotlout's voice, "You guys go read while I kill stuff." I listened to the others leaving before making my way to Astrid.

I gulped, "Hey, Astrid? Can you…" Astrid interupted me bluntly, "Read it." I immediately started to scramble for my words, "Wait! I can't read! You have to he.." And the door slammed shut behind her. Okay… That went terrible.

So, I can't read and the only thing that might be able to answer my questions is a book. Now, let me think. What do I know about Night Furies so far? Well, Dad once said that they are the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Unlike what Gobber says, Night Furies don't go for the kill. They also don't like it if you cut something off their tail. By what I can remember from how it felt, I think it is some kind of fin, so they have fins on their tails. I wonder how many. Hmm, I probably should figure out what classification they would be. Now there is the Strike class, Fear Class, and Mystery Class. Mmm, they never miss so strike class makes sense… but their name alone strikes fear into the hearts of Vikings… yet they also are surrounded by mystery…

"Even' Hiccup!" a friendly high pitched voice sounded behind me. Startled I turned towards the owner.

"Oh, hey Bucket. I was just thinking about the Night Fury and what little we know about them." I greeted my only friend other than Gobber.

Bucket spoke in his always happy voice, "Makes sense, their a mysterious breed indeed! I see you have the dragon manual there, would you like me to read it to you?"

This is why I like Bucket. After his accident that made him temporally blind, he never forgets my own blindness. I smiled at him, "Thanks Bucket, can you read the page on night furies?"

"Sure thing, Let me see here," I listened to the scrapping of the bench as Bucket pulled it out to sit down, followed by the gentle rustling of paper, "Here we are! Night Fury, speed unknown, size unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it doesn't find you."

I jumped slightly when it occurred to me that Bucket was done reading. "That can't be it, is it?" I asked him.

Bucket sighed, "Sadly, no one has been able to collect any information on these magnificent creatures."

I frowned, "What about what it looks like? How many fins does the tail have?"

Bucket spoke up, "Don't know, there isn't a picture and I never seen one meself. How do you know about the fins on the tail?"

I shrugged, "Cut one off a downed Night Fury the other day. Think its still in the forest, to the right of the hidden cove of Raven's Point."

Bucket was silent for a couple of minutes before speaking again, "Come on 'Iccup, let's get ya home while the rain isn't pouring so hard."

I quickly agreed and followed Bucket's heavy footsteps outside. Mm, so the book of dragons doesn't have anything on night furies? I wonder if Gobber as a Night Fury pamphlet or something? I mean, a blind teenager can't possibly know more about a dragon than all of Berk, right?


	4. Chapter 4

How To Talk A Dragon's Ear Off

The next day, I hurried off to the Kill Ring. Shouldn't it be Training Arena, since that is what we use it for? Focus! Anyway, I slipped in a bit to fast and, unfortunately, didn't noticed that Gobber turned it into a maze. Until I ran headfirst into one of the wooden boards.

"Ow!" I yelped out of surprise and pain. Laughter erupted next to me.

"Watch it Useless, it's a maze in here!" Snotlout jeered to my left. Gobber's voice came from above us. "Okay! Now tha' we have e'eryone, let's get started! Today is all about Attack. "

I heard a boom coming straight at us. Acting quickly, I dove over the board that I met earlier. Why can't everyday be about attack? I mean Vikings attack dragons, dragons retaliate. I heard the other teens scramble for cover, Fishlegs helpfully shouts Deadly Nadder. So, I have to listen for the tell tale signs of gas build up AND spikes being thrown. Great just my luck. Reaching my hand out to my right, I started to follow the wall to where I'm positive I heard Gobber's voice.

Once I'm certain I'm underneath Gobber, I spoke up, "You know, I happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book or a sequel, maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?"

Just then I heard the Nadder behind me building up gas. Panicking I ducked, swinging my ax upwards. Only for it to become super light and I heard the sound of metal hitting stone. Do to the heat I was feeling, I'm guessing that the dragon blew the ax head off.

Gobber let out a loud sigh, "Focus Hiccup! You're not even trying!" Ouch, I am trying harder than Fishlegs, just not at the fighting, "The Deadly Nadder is quick and light on it's feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."

Right, so throwing us blindly into a maze with an angry dragon will totally teach us that. Just then Fishlegs called out in front of me, "I'm really starting to question your teaching methods." I skidded to a stop before I could crashed into my classmate.

"Look for it's blind spot. Every dragon has one." Gobber oh so helpfully advised. I could hear the twins getting into another fight. Since they were fighting about blind spots, and the annoyed squawks, told me the dragon was over by them. I made my way back to Gobber.

I called out to our mentor, "So how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?" Gobber was definitely loosing patience today, "No one's done it and lived to tell the tale. Now GET IN THERE!"

Ah, I'm not down grilling for answers! "I know, I know. Hypothetically…"

"Hiccup. Get down." Astrid's voice came from my left. Immediately, I dropped down to a crouch. Now that I'm not grilling Gobber for answers, I could here the Deadly Nadder fast approaching where I was. The dragon came to a stop, sniffed me and then just left. Uh, what's up with dragons not wanting to fight me.

Astrid spoke right next to me, causing me to jump, "What was that about? It didn't try to attack you!"

I shrugged uselessly, "Dunno, this is the second time it happened to me. The first time was in the forest."

"uh, weird. I wonder what that was about?" Astrid sounded genuinely curious. Not that I blame her, I want to know too.

Gobber spoke up, interrupting us, "Alright everyone! Get outta here! Met me on top of the old watch tower for dinner tonight!"

Yea, torture is over with! Waving bye to the other teenagers, I ran straight into a wall. "Umm, Hiccup? The exit is this way…" Ruffnut spoke from behind me.

I started to grumble as we all left, "Who's idea was it to make a maze out of all things!? Do you know how easy it is to get turned around in a maze! I gotta go, see ya!"

Once out of the arena, I headed straight to the docks. Finding Mulch, I bought a fish from him. Then I went to the armory and got a shield. I then made my way to the cove where I last heard the Night Fury. Once there I tossed the fish to the ground, huddling behind the shield. I waited a few minutes before I moved further. Only to get the shield stuck between two boulders. Since it wouldn't budge, I picked the fish back up and moved further into the cove. I never been here before, and from the splashing I heard the other day, there is a lake I need to be careful with.

I didn't went far when I felt a huff of hot air behind me. Startled, I turned around thrusting the fish towards the Night Fury. I heard it growl softly. Confused, I patted my vest until I bumped my knife. Right, I forgot Dad's rule is that I can't leave the village without the dagger. Pulling it out, I spoke, "Yea, I can't really use it since I can't see where you are at… here."

I tossed it my left hearing a bloop as it hit water. Okay now I know where the water is. The dragon slurped up the fish I offered. For a brief moment, my hand was inside the dragons gummy mouth. "Uh, Toothless. I thought all dragons had teeth, at least that is what Gobber said." The Night Fury snorted before leaving.

Not really wanting to fall and make a fool of myself, I sat with my back against the boulder the dragon used to sit on. A creaking sound across the clearing alerted me that the Night Fury found a tree and climbed it. "Ya know? Calling you Dragon or Night Fury is degrading and boring. Since I know you are Toothless, I'll call you that. I'm Hiccup, it means runt soo not that great of a name. But I know I can do what all the other Vikings do, even though I was born blind.

Have you ever felt like you need to prove something? Like some disability you have doesn't define you. But sometimes you are judged for being different from everyone else? I mean, my inventions backfire, like a lot. But I bet if I can see _what _I'm doing it would be just fine… Uh?"

I stopped my rant when I felt something warm and smooth yet scaly nudge my arm. Reaching my arm I touched Toothless' head. I smile crept up my face, "Thanks Toothless, I really needed someone to listen to me for once."

Toothless crooned softly, almost like in agreement. I smiled, "Okay, I have ta go before it starts getting too late. Tomorrow's lesson starts a little on the late side, I'll bring you some breakfast." Standing up, I left the cove, wondering what amazing new things I can learn from my new friend.

I hope Dad doesn't find out!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Before we get to the story, let's get to the reviews! Star- I love your penname! Okay, thanks! It is fun to write! Okay that's it, R&R! To the story!**

How To Learn About Dragons part One

When I got back to the village it was really late and Bucket pointed me into the right direction to the old watch tower. Arriving, I accepted a fish on a stick Astrid gave me and sat next to her. Gobber dove head first into one of his 'horror' stories.

"… and with one twist he took me hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took me leg."

I leaned towards Astrid, "Dad told me Gobber lost his leg during an Outcast raid, and two weeks later his hand to pirates while on a quest."

Astrid snorted right when Fishlegs spoke from across us, "Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon. Like if your mind was still in control of it you could have killed the dragon from the inside by crushing his heart or something?"

I wrinkled my nose while Astrid whispered in my ear, "No, that is just weird to a t."

Snotlout growled suddenly, "I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot, I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face!"

I raised an eyebrow at _that _image, which Astrid laughed at. Gobber spoke up again, "Nuh ah, it's the wings and tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."

I could feel my face paling. The fin, it was part of the tail! I just condemned my first friend to death! Maybe I can make another one? Getting up, I sat the rest of my fish down and started to leave. I could hear Gobber ask about the Monstrous Nightmare, but choose to ignore it. I didn't ignore Astrid's footsteps.

"Astrid, why are you following me?" I called over my shoulder.

I could feel her hesitation before she answered, "Where are you going?"

I smiled, "To do some research to find out why the dragons don't attack me, to do this I'm going to make something really bizarre and probably won't work ."

"Okay, you should tell me what you learn."Astrid's footsteps faded away as she joined the others. Shrugging, I headed to the forge. Once there, I slipped into the back room. Not bothering to light a candle, I went to work first heating up the forge. Then I measured out the metal I needed and used the heat to melt it all down. Once that was done, I hammered it into shape.

Once I was comfortable with how the skeleton of the fin feels, I grabbed some leather and sewed it onto the frame. When I was finished, I gather the fake fin and headed home for a good night's sleep. Tomorrow I start my research.

….

The next morning, I bought a whole basket of different fish from Bucket. I could smell an eel in it and tried not to wrinkle my nose. Eels are nasty slimy things and I always have a hard time breathing after eating them. Sticking the fin in the basket, I headed into the woods. Feeling slightly winded, I arrived at the cove early like I promised.

Sitting the heavy basket down, I pulled out the tail fin, hiding it behind my back. "Hey Toothless, I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry." I then kicked over the basket, letting the fish spill out. Trying to sell the food, I continued, "We've got some salmon, some Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel." For once, I'm glad different kinds of fish smell different from each other, or else I might have asked Bucket what he was selling me exactly.

I jumped when I heard the Night Fury screech out of terror in front of me. Bending down, I picked up a salmon and offered it up. Toothless gulped it down no problem. I then picked up the eel, and Toothless started to screech again. Quickly I stuck the eel into my vest, "It's okay, I don't like eel much either."

I listened to the sound of Toothless chowing down for a minute before walking to the back of him. Crouching, I felt for his tail and remainder fin. Once finding it I found myself sitting on the tail, just to attach the prosthetic tailfin to him. Strapping it on, I felt the real fin open at an angle, so naturally I opened the fake one to match said angle.

I wasn't expecting Toothless to take off. Or for us to plummet to our deaths. Quickly, I realized the fake fin, not designed to stay open, most of closed during take off and reached out to rip it open again. Then I made the mistake of speaking, "It's working! Yes!"

And Toothless dove headfirst into the lake. Breaking to the surface, I let out a large gasp for air before freezing. Which way was to the bank? I was jogged by my thoughts when Toothless grabbed my, dragging my soggy body to dry ground. Getting up, I bid Toothless good bye and headed to the arena.

I barely walked in when Astrid rammed into me, "Hiccup! Thank goodness you're here! Gobber told us for this exercise we need to be in teams…"

"Hi Hiccup! Want to be partners?" Fishlegs voice cut in my left. Startled, I spun to face him.

"Fishlegs! Astrid was asking me…" I began only for Ruffnut to interrupt, "Hey Astrid, my bro and Snotlout teamed up, do you want to team up with me?"

This is getting us nowhere. "What is today's lesson on exactly? And How many teams does Gobber want?" I bluntly asked.

"Teamwork, didn't say." All three teens spoke in unison. I rubbed my face tiredly, "If it is about teamwork then why don't the four of us form _one _team?"

Everyone agreed and the four of us moved into the center, where everyone was given a bucket of water, no weapons allowed, and instructions to work in our teams to drench the Zippleback head that lits the gas. My team formed a circle, with our backs pressed together. It wasn't long till the dragon took out the "Lout Nut" team. It then moved onto ours. Surprising enough, Ruffnut, Fishlegs, and Astrid drenched the _wrong head_.

I raised my bucket of water, readying to toss it, "Guys, the spark head is the head that makes a clicking sound, not hissing! Can't you hear the difference?" And then promptly spilt the water on me. Oh well, I was already wet.

Astrid spoke up next to me sounding very impressed, "No, but if you can that is impressive."

Fishlegs spoke from behind me, "Hey, guys? How are we going to defeat the dragon if we don't have water?"

I spoke slowly, a plan forming in front of me, "We play Hot Eel. Now listen to me, I tested this with a wild dragon, it wasn't a Zippleback so I don't know how well this will work. But some dragons are terrified of eels, and I have one in my vest pocket. Ruffnut go long!" With that, I pulled out the eel, and the dragon immediately started backing up.

We scattered around the arena, tossing the eel towards whoever the Zippleback charged towards. All the while herding him into his cage. Once he was in, I lunged forward and locked the door.

Gobber approached from behind my team, "A bit unorthodox, but that was the best teamwork I ever seen! Snotlout, Tuffnut! Take notes! Oh! And Hiccup? That was amazing leadership skills back there, your father would be proud."

"Um, thanks? I think? Can I go? I want to improve an invention of mine. I know where it went wrong." I asked Gobber, who laughed. "Just don't burn down the forge!"

With that I ran off to find something to hold the tailfin open with. Mmm, so a blind person _can _lead a team? I think everyone is starting to get my point.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Star- Thanks for the review, here is the late next chap! Arraia- What's perfect? Also im updating has fast as I can! Tefe203- part two is here! Okay that's all so on to the story! This chapter is going to be busy warning… I.O.N AND R&R!**

How To Learn Dragons part two

The week flew by fast, too fast. Toothless led me on a wild goose chase, only for us to crash the second we were airborne. Uh, guess a blind Viking can't steer. Class was interesting since I wasn't really paying attention to Gobber. I was instead showing Astrid and Fishlegs how dragons love to be chased of all things by demostrating on the Zippleback.

The next day I got a little farther when Toothless crashed into grass. After I realized that the grass makes dragons act like giant cats, I decided to call it dragon nip and took it with me to training. I asked if anyone wants to see a cool trick. Surprised that Ruffnut joined Fishlegs and Astrid, I used the dragon nip to take out the gronkle.

The day after that I gave Toothless some scracthes and accidently found what I duped the Sweet Spot. It knocked Toothless completely unconscience. Walking into Dragon Training, I was thrown off when Tuffnut asked me what they should do if they don't have dragon nip. Using the Deadly Nadder, I showed them the Sweet Spot.

Third to last day of dragon training I decided that dragons most be large scaly cats. They chase light. I found that out by accident. Alright everything I've been learning was an accident, but I learned this in Dragon Training! I knew Toothless ran into a rock knocking himself unconscience earlier but I didn't know why… Until the afored mentioned accident.

I was actually _bored _when it happened. For some reason Gobber wouldn't give us instructions nor let loose a random dragon. Okay, that's a lie. He let out a Terrible Terror, that prefered Tuff's nose. So I started to fiddle with my sheild. When suddenly Snotlout spoke up, "Wait, so dragons like to chase light like a cat?"

I admit I must of jumped twenty feet into the air, "What? They do?!"

Fishlegs spoke in a confused tone, "Yea the Terrible Terror is chasing the light you have bouncing all over the place."

I frowned at both statements, "Oh, umm, I didn't noticed that, I was just bored. Gobber hasn't explained today's lesson at all."

It was right then I heard Astrid laugh, "Hiccup! _You've _been teaching the class and Gobber has his hand raised."

Uh, that was unexpected. Also, Gobber forgot my blindness again. "If you have any questions just blurt them out." I informed my class that I've been teaching apparantly.

To my surprised it wasn't Gobber but Ack that spoke up, "Where can we find dragon nip?"

Gobber bellowed out, "Hey! My hand was up first!"

I quickly stepped in wondering what I signed up for, "No fighting allowed! Also Dragon Nip can be found growing in large clearings on the otherside of the island. Now, Gobber what is your question?"

Gobber spoke, his voice hinted at an embarrassment, "Oh, umm I was wonderin' I mean I noticed ya never use ah weapon an' was wonderin' why's tha'?"

I furrowed my brows in deep thought before answering. "I can't use weapons very well and it gets harder when I have to use them around others so I chose not to use them. That and I strongly believe that dragons feel threaten by the metal and will ignore your presence if you have none on you allowing you to get closer to your target. Now my question, how many are here?"

Several murmurs of surprise over my reasoning sounded. If I'm correct, it sounded like everyone that didn't went on the nest hunt was here. I could here many throwing their weapons away. Sounds like I'm having a bigger impact than I thought…

"Everyone that didn't went with Stoic is here." Astrid informed me.

I groaned, "I was afraid of that… How long have I been teaching the class?"

Snotlout answered next, "Since the lessen on eels. Remember? Gobber said we can learn from you when you defeated a Zippleback using nothing but an eel and teamwork?"

I rubbed my neck nervously, "I thought he was joking about that… Can I get going I think I've got my creation down but need to do some test runs first."

Gobber spoke in his normal loud booming voice, "Sure thing! I'll have everyone practice reflectin' light like ya showed us!"

With that said I bolted out of the arena and went back to the forge to grab Toothless' gear. I hope I have it hidden enough that Gobber hasn't found it yet. Once I got the gear, I headed straight to Raven's Point. Luckily my going back and forth so often made it so I have that area rememorised so I won't get lost. Once I got Toothless strapped in I took him to a cliff that had a stump that I could tie Toothless to. After that was done I climbed unto his back and flown up, then landed commiting the position of my leg to memory for that position. And then I repeated.

We were testing another leg position when a large gust off wind hit us, causing the rope to snap and us to crash, again. It's frustrating finding something that I really can't do. Getting back up, I froze when I felt the harness I added to the saddle tighten when I walked away from him. I reached out to unclip it but felt that the metal on the clip was damaged so that I can't do that. With that realatization I started the trek back to the forge with a Night Fury.

We had to hide once from Hoark who was patrolling the village for threats. Other than that it was remarkably easy to sneak a dragon into town, okay that might sound bad…

"Hey Hiccup! That you in there?" Astrid's voice came from outside the forge.

I called out to her, "Yea, my safety harness broke and I can't get it off. Can youstand guard? I really don't want Gobber to walk in on me right now."

"Sure thing, is the safety harness your invention you wanted to test?" Astrid asked.

I grimaced slightly, "It kinda has three parts and the safety harness is the part that the wind broke."

"Sorry to hear that. Looks like your dragon research is very popular." Astrid commented.

I laughed, "Honestly I didn't even noticed that I took over Dragon Training like that!"

I could hear Astrid's smirk, "It's not just Dragon Training you took over."

Just then Toothless charged out of the forge. Praying that no one will see him I bolted after him. "Okay, it's fixed. Talk to you tomorrow! Bye!"

Faintly, I heard Astrid's bye and good luck in the distance. Now to find a runaway dragon!


End file.
